Дилан
Дилан (англ. Dylan)-главный персонаж мультсериала "Улица Далматинцев, 101". Он самый старший среди Дуг и Далила щенков. Он очень педантичен и ответственен, по сравнению с авантюрной личностью его сводной сестры Долли. И он, и Долли заботятся о своих младших щенках, пока их родители заняты на работе. О персонаже Создание В раннем пилоте для "Улица Далматинцев, 101" уши Дилана были черными, его голова была более похожей на блок, и он выглядел как взрослый. Его дизайн тогда развился, чтобы иметь более округлую форму к нему, выглядя моложе, а также иметь одно черное ухо с белыми пятнами и одно белое ухо с черными пятнами. Некоторые другие фрагменты ранней концепции показывают, что уши Дилана были белыми с пятнами, прежде чем было решено, что одно ухо должно быть черным, а одно ухо должно быть белым. По словам шоуменов, узор пятна на его правом ухе похож на узор созвездия Canis Major (Звезда собаки). Личность Дилан происходит из семьи Далилы и является более ответственным между Долли и ним. Он-главный сторонник правил, которые в свою очередь могут заставить его казаться педантичным и немного аккуратным уродом. В то время как иногда тревожно, Дилан очень защищает свою семью, готов броситься в ситуации, которые он находит страшными, если кто-то из них находится в опасности. Дилан-большой поклонник всего, что связано с космосом. Он мечтает о том, чтобы быть первой собакой на Марсе, владеет как "космическим шлемом", лунными камнями и космическим телескопом, воображает себя типом космического десантника, когда делает домашние дела, и возбуждается, когда он принимает садового гнома за марсианина. Дилан также любит палеонтологию, собирая окаменелости и имея плюшевого диплодока, которого он называет "Диппи". Дилан также является поклонником настольной игры "PoodleWolf", собачьей версии человеческих настольных игр RPG, таких как" ". У Дилана есть способность писать стихи. Это естественно для него. В "Poetry Scam" он смотрел на облака с Долли и рассказывал ей слова своего стихотворения. Неизвестно, было ли это стихотворение недавним или нет. У Дилана есть желание, чтобы другие знали его стихи, но он нервничает перед толпой, поэтому только с помощью Долли было раскрыто стихотворение Дилана. Дилан является одним для чистоты, с его время мытья быть точным, такие как чистка зубов и санитарной очистки. В "Winter Funderland" он упоминает, что у него есть журнал линьки. Его мать однажды сказала, что хочет, чтобы Долли была больше похожа на Дилана, когда она разочаровалась в своей падчерице. Интересные факты *В отличие от его матери и остальных его биологических братьев и сестер, Дилан не говорит с английским акцентом. *По данным "The Daily Puppy", газеты, выпущенной для продвижения" Улица 101 Далматинца", Дилану двенадцать лет в собачьих годах. *В "Walkies on the Wild Side" Дилан узнал, что у него аллергия на кошек. Галерея Dylan Concept ImageDL.jpg|Дилан Концепт арт 101 Dalmatian Street.png|Пилотный дизайн Дилана 101 Dalmatian Street Panel Preview.jpg|Долли И Дилан Пилотный Дизайн DylanImageDStreetDL.png Dylan looking 101 dalmatian street.png Dylan Space AttireDL.png|Космический наряд Дилана Flea-Mageddon BathRoomShelterDL.png|Дилан в защитной одежде Dylan See Sid.png|Дилан Встречает Сида DollyDanceWDylanDL.png|Дилан С Долли Dylan Shocked At Dolly's ChargeDL.png|Дилан Удивленный Взгляд dolly hugging dylan.png dolly seeing dylan.png|Дилан с Долли dylan and dolly are hug.png|Дилан обнял Долли щека к щеке dylan is hurting.png|Диззи Дилан dylan talks to dolly about dinner.png|Дилан лицом к лицу с Долли dylan seeing at dalmatians pups.png|Дилан и Долли в окружении своих братьев и сестер dylan and dolly winding.png|Дилан и Долли сдулись dylan shocked that he was drowing.png Screen Shot 2019-04-03 at 1.57.59 AM.png|"Я непобедимый воин пылающей ночи!" GothDylan.jpg Dylan's goth alter ego Danny.png|"Дэнни", готическое альтер эго Дилана, он пытался произвести впечатление на Портию MyFairDollyWHAT.jpg Категория:Персонажи мужского пола Категория:Диснеевские персонажи Категория:Протагонисты Категория:Антропоморфные персонажи Категория:Главные герои Категория:Анимационные персонажи Категория:Персонажи телевизионных мультсериалов